One last chance
by Zero unknown
Summary: The RowdyRuff Boys have been reformed and have already started to take action in the PowerPunk world. This has caught the eye of oppressor Plutonium who has decided to deal with the threat.


Zero- i do not own the PowerPuff Girls or any other characters in this story.

**One last chance**

The three of them walked through the ruins with Butch leading the way. Boomer clambered over a large piece of debris that looked like the whole wall for someone's home. He pulled himself up and nearly fell right down again as the wall started to crumble at his touch.

"Why in the hell are we walking?" Boomer asked. "We 'aint designed for walking, look at these legs do they look like they were made for walking?"

"Boomer stop complaining." Butch said. "We have to walk if we want to get to the old base with out been discovered. I'm still pretty banged up after the fight so I don't think we could handle the PowerPunk Girls if they all showed up."

"How would they know where we were if we flew Butch?" Brick asked as he jumped off the top of a pile of rubble and landed on the dusty road.

The RowdyRuff Boys had decided to go to Butch's old home and where the resistance had once been based. Butch had explained that it was an underground base not to far from where they were and it was the best shelter for miles. So as soon as the PowerPuff Girls had left they had started to walk the way there, Butch leading them in the right direction by using the sun.

"We can't fly because of the oppressor's radar system." Butch explained. "He put the system up to detect all air attacks, and its range covers the whole of Viletown. As soon as you get a few meters above the ground the radar system will pick you up and alert the oppressor. We knocked it out years ago but after you… my real brothers died… the oppressor rebuilt it. It's made my life a drag ever since, I can't fly anywhere without those damn PowerPunk's showing up."

"Ok that explains why we are on the ground but it does not explain why we are walking slower then old men with walkers!" Boomer said. "We're RowdyRuff's for crying out loud, why don't we put it in gear and double time it to this hideout?"

Butch stopped walking and started to laugh, it had been a long time since he had anything to laugh about and the sound was almost alien to him.

"Oh sure we could run but I was afraid you two couldn't keep up with me." Butch explained. "I mean if I get to far ahead you would never find the base."

"Oh them's sounds like fighting words Butch." Boomer jogged over to Butch and went into a sprinting position. "You game Brick?"

"You better believe it." Brick jumped over the rocks and landed the other side of Butch getting onto his hands and looking strait ahead.

"On your marks." Butch said.

"Get ready." Boomer said

"GO!" Brick shouted and at the same moment all three RowdyRuff Boys blasted off the imaginary start line turning into coloured blurs. The three blurs stayed right next to each other the whole time, racing each other with everything the boys had. The boys moved so fast that a sonic boom followed behind them ripping apart the few remaining buildings and pulling the rubble along in its wake.

"Come on Butch you can run faster then this!" Brick said as he started to pull ahead a little, gaining maybe three inches on both of his brothers.

"You're right Brick I can move faster then this… see you at the finish!" Butch suddenly put on a burst of tremendous speed and left both Brick and Boomer in his dust. The green streak of energy just seemed to move from one end of the world to the next faster then either Brick or Boomer could manage to move.

When they caught up Butch was leaning on a wall with his arms crossed waiting for them. Brick and Boomer were both completely out of breath, but to be fair some of it was because they were still recovering from the virus.

"How… you… move… so…fast?" Boomer asked between great gasps for air.

"I spent most of my life running from the PowerPunk Girls; it's something I got good at." Butch said. "Now if you ladies are done catching your breath, we are here."

Brick and Boomer looked around and could see nothing interesting at all. It was just more of the ruins of Viletown, old crumbling buildings and what looked like the remains of a road.

"Umm Butch I don't see any super cool combat bases around here." Boomer said after he had checked around the whole area for any sign of what Butch had been talking about.

"That's because it was mostly hidden." Butch said as he walked over to the road and went down on his hands and knees like he was looking for a lost contact lens "Now I know it's around here somewhere… where in the hell did it go?"

"What you looking for Butch?" Brick asked while Butch searched around the broken road.

"There should be a switch somewhere around here, it's been a while since I had to find it though and… oh wait here it is!" Butch pushed down on the road and it surprisingly yielded to his touch going in like a large button. "Brace yourself this can get a little bumpy." Butch said just before the ground started to shake so violently that both Brick and Boomer could not stand up. They both fell to the ground with a painful bump while Butch took the whole shock using his legs. When the shaking stopped the road had moved down and under itself revealing a metal stair case that went down deep into the earth.

"You could have warned us about this earlier Butch." Brick said while dusting himself off.

"Yeah but it wouldn't have been anywhere near as much fun for me." Butch said.

Boomer was rubbing his head with one hand where he had bashed a rock. The blond Ruff looked slightly annoyed at Butch for only a moment before he noticed the stair case.

"Dude a secret entrance, that is so sweet!" Boomer said, running down the metal stairs before Butch had a chance to go first.

"It was your idea Boomer." Butch shrugged. "Jomo thought it was good enough so I ended up building the thing."

"You built this?" Brick asked.

"Well yeah, most of the base was built by me at some point or another." Butch said. "You may have been the best leader, Boomer could patch anyone together no matter how bad it seemed. Me… I always was good with mechanical stuff."

"Wait I'm good with medical stuff?" Boomer asked when he was about half way down the stairs.

"Yup, you always knew just what to do when ever someone needed fixing up." Butch said. "You seemed to almost have a healing touch."

Butch showed his brothers the way to the main control room in almost total darkness. When he had abandoned the base Butch had turned all the systems off including the power for the lights, but he knew the place so well he could navigate even in the black out. Unfortunately Brick and Boomer had never been in this base and were having more then a few problems.

"Son-of-a-monkey!" Brick said when his head hit a low pipe when he turned too early and missed the door by a few meters.

"Don't worry we're nearly there." Butch said from somewhere in the darkness. "It's just down this corridor."

"You said that three corridors back." Boomer said while he felt his way across the wall before falling through the open doorway.

"Yeah but this time I'm telling you the truth." Butch said helping Boomer back to his feet before he walked down the corridor.

The main control room looked something like the bridge on Star trek with different stations filled with futuristic looking controls. Butch walked to one of these and tried tapping a few of the buttons on it and getting no response.

"Hmm… the power-couplings must have blown when I shut the thing down." Butch went under the control panel and started to mess around with the parts. Boomer and Brick decided to leave him to it and started to explore the main control room.

"Hey Butch this thing looks like weapons control." Brick said as his eyes adjusted enough for him to read some of what was written on the controls. "This stuff looks pretty cool to me; you could hold this place against an army if you wanted. Why did you abandon it dude?"

"This place is heavily armed and has some good defences like a shield generator but it's mostly useless without people manning it." Butch said from underneath the control panel. "It takes at least three people to keep this place working during an attack; I could never hold it on my own. So I shut it down and kept moving around." This was mostly true so I think I will leave it at that for you.

A few minutes later the panel Butch was working on suddenly burst into life as it lit up and made a slight humming noise.

"There we go, just had to reroute the right parts and its working as good as new." Butch pulled himself out of the small space under the panel and started to push the buttons once again. This time the controls responded and the screen was giving him a full readout. "This is better then I could have hopped, we have almost full power and only a few parts blew out when I shut the base down."

"All right then, as the big dude once said "Let there be light!"" Brick said just before Butch finished inputting commands and the bases lights came back to life. There was brief moment when the boy's eyes were hurt by the sudden bright light but soon they could see the whole room perfectly.

"All systems are up and running at optimum efficacy… defence network is operating and all alarms are fully prepped." Butch said. "We are up and running guys."

"Dude!" Boomer shouted in triumph while punching the air with his hand. "Nice, now what are we going to do?"

"I'll tell you what we do next Boomer." Brick said. "Get some sleep; we are going to need the rest."

"But I want to see some more of the cool stuff on the base!" Boomer whined.

"We can look at it tomorrow, right now we could all use some sleep." Brick said. "Butch did we have rooms on this base?"

"Course you had rooms here, come on I'll show you the way."

* * *

"Ok this is Brick's room, that one is mine and this one is yours Boomer." Butch said as he pointed to each of the metal doors. "They open by retina scans so I think they should work for you as well as they did for my old brothers."

"Cool, well I am getting some sleep… see you guys tomorrow." Brick put his eye to the door and it opened letting him in.

"Umm Butch… I know this is like is like a post-apocalyptic world and all but I don't suppose that maybe a few game systems survived along with some video games?" Boomer asked after Brick's door had shut.

Butch looked at him for a few moments with a blank expression and then burst into a fit of laughter.

"You're Boomer all right." Butch said through the laughter. "You had me fix one of those game systems for you almost the same day that we were created. Its in your room next to the wide screen TV… you had a game collection in the closet on the far left dude."

"Sweet!" Boomer shouted as he shoved his eye up against the door, impatient to get in and get some quality time with his video games.

"Just try and remember to get some sleep dude, Brick always got pissed off when you played computer games all night long." Butch might as well have been talking to a brick wall; Boomer was already running in the direction of his widescreen TV with a look close to love.

* * *

The single most evil place on earth, well since Euro-Disneyland was destroyed anyhow, is oppressor Plutonium's lair. Its is from this base that a Tyrant rules using his genius for nothing but evil and seeing himself a god amongst petty mortal men. The one eyed psycho is even now contemplating evil beyond human understanding.

"And the one with the least votes shall be voted out of the Big Oppressor house… then publicly executed!" oppressor Plutonium laughed as only the truly evil can. "Did you get that pathetic slave number thirty-four?"

"Yes sir your might evilness I wrote it all down right here." A snivelling little man said holding up his notepad which have every single one of Plutonium's words on it.

"Then I don't have any need for you do I?" The evil oppressor fired a single shot from his arm cannon and the little slave was turned into atoms. "Berserk report to me at once!" The oppressor strode over to his throne and sat down to await his daughter.

"Father you called for me." Berserk knelt at the base of the oppressors throne and he could see her jaw muscles dance with revulsion. He knew that if she could, Berserk would kill him and take his place as ruler of the world, but that would never happen. The evil genius had foreseen treacherous possibilities and so had implemented a number of controls on all three of his daughters.

"Have your sisters recovered enough to explain how that pathetic little toy of yours hurt them?" He asked.

"Yes they have father but I think they are either lying or mistaken." Berserk kept her head down so as to hide her feelings from her father. "They claim they were ambushed by Brick and Boomer."

"Impossible those two are dead, I decided they would die and so it was." Oppressor Plutonium shouted. "They were nailed up to the highest buildings in Viletown!"

"I all ready checked there father and there are still remains there which I think are those wretched boys." Berserk said. "Thus my sisters either lie or have been tricked, either way they shall be punished!"

"Oh yes they will be punished but there is a chance they were right…" The oppressor stood p and began to pace around his throne room. "My sensors have detected recent inter-dimensional activity. With my brilliant intellect I have deduced these boys are very much real. They are from another dimension, maybe even the one where those other pests came from. Berserk I want you and your sisters ready for a mission first thing tomorrow morning. Withhold their punishments until after that."

"As you wish father." Berserk said before taking her leave moments before the rage burst out and she killed a few of the slaves.

"So Brick you wish to taunt me even in death?" Berserk shouted in the direction of the building where a young boys remains still lay. "Well I have news for you lover, I am the best! You thought you could out smart me, out lead me but you died! I am number one and I won't let you get in my way. Tomorrow morning you will die again, and this time I will make sure you will never come back."

* * *

"So Brick what is the plan?" Butch liked to say that again, it felt good to ask his brother what they were going to do. Brick gave the world a sense of order for him, and relieved him of having to plan… which he usually was terrible at.

"I'll tell ya as soon as Boomer gets here." Brick poked at the thing on his plate that Butch had sworn was food. It had come out of a foil pack and looked like a lump of sawdust, now with water over it; it now looked like brown sludge.

"Speak of the devil... dude you look like shit." Boomer shuffled into the kitchen looking like a badly made up extra from a zombie film. He even made a moaning noise very similar to a zombie which might have been a greeting of some sort, or a threat to devour someone's brain.

"Coffee… hot…milk… three sugars." Boomer said to the control panel and waited for his drink to arrive.

"Dude three things, one that control panel is not voice activated, two that is the microwave and three I haven't fixed the replicator systems yet." Butch said. "Sorry it will take at least a week to get the thing working, but until then we have emergency rations and water."

"Why the hell are you so tired Boomer?" Brick asked when Boomer sat down and slammed his face into the table groaning slightly at the pain of doing so. "You look like you did not sleep all night dude."

"That's coz I didn't sleep last night." Boomer said lifting his head off the table. "I was to busy defeating the forces of Hordak and his evil minions. I was going to sleep at about five am but then I found the secret sword of the ages and I just had to try that bad boy out!"

Brick just looked confused while Boomer explained his brave exploits of the night. Eventually Butch decided to step in and let Brick know what the hell Boomer was on about.

"Boomer was up all night playing computer games on the system I built a few years ago." Butch said taking a sip of water. "I told you not to play all night dude."

"But if I hadn't played all night who would have defeated the evil minions of the dark lord?" Boomer asked.

"You know there is a save feature for a reason bro." Butch said. "But you never seemed to use that."

"That is because saving is for losers; the real world has no saves and no continues points! I must prove my self the best in games." Boomer said with the zeal you would expect from one as tired as he. "The weak save because they know they are doomed, I know I am just to damn good!" After this inspirational speech Boomer lost all his energy and proceeded to dramatically smash his head into the plate of food Butch had put in front of him.

"Dude eat this… food… then go get a few hours sleep." Brick said as he dropped a bit of his sludge off the spoon looking at it with total revulsion. "And I mean sleep, I will check and if you're playing video games I will get Butch to cut the power to your room. We have things to do today and we can't do them if you are half asleep."

"Sleep is for the weak. I will sleep when I am dead!" Boomer tried to say but due to the rations in his face it sounded more like he was drowning in mud.

"So what's the plan oh glorious leader of ours." Butch asked.

"Simple, if we are to get anything done around here we need to be able to fly again." Brick said. "I want to take that radar system out before it gets in out way."

* * *

"Boomer I swear to God if you're playing on a game-kid I will kill you." Brick said when he heard the beeping noise behind him.

"No dude it 'aint a game-kid." Boomer said. "Butch gave me this thingy; it's like a link back to the bases main computer. Right now it's showing me the map of Viletown." Boomer said holding out the small device which looked like a palm-top.

"And a game of minesweeper I see." Brick said as he noticed the list of running programs underneath the picture of the map.

"Got to keep my self entertained on these walk don't I?" Boomer said in his defence. "If we could fly there then I would not have to be bored would I… hell if we could run flat out I wouldn't be bored."

"I told you dude we have to this stealthily or else this job will get a lot harder." Brick explained once again. "If we run then they will see us coming and no doubt the PowerPunk Girls will be there waiting for us. Soon as we get this radar offline we can fly again but just this once we will have to do this the old fashioned way."

Boomer shrugged and went back to studying the maps the computer had to show him. Brick jogged a little to catch up with Butch who was leading the way once again.

"Butch how close are we now?" Brick asked when he got close enough to Butch.

"Not much further now Brick." Butch said. "We just have to get over this hill and we should be able to see the radar dish clearly… in fact there maybe guards here, we ought to be quiet from now on."

Brick nodded then relayed the same information to Boomer who switched off his computer and put it away. The time for play had passed and the time for work had come. The silently moved through the wreckage of Viletown keeping out of sight. It was during this that Butch stopped leading and Brick took charge once more. They had gotten where they needed to be so Butch no longer had to lead, that was Brick's job.

They made it past the Radar's rather pathetic security system with out much effort. With this worlds Brick and Boomer dead alone with Jomo Momo the oppressor had seen no real need to rebuild the radar with such rigid security. There were no more rebels left to destroy it.

The boys made it over the wall of that surrounded the radar dish and now could see the whole complex. Most of it was taken up by the large white dish in the very centre. The rest was a few small buildings not much bigger then garden sheds.

"Ok let's trash this thing." Brick said as he began to fire an optic blast that would reduce the dish to a pile of molten metal.

"Oh lover you don't want to do that." The voice was so like Blossom's that Brick thought it really was her for a moment. When he looked up he thought the PowerPuff Girls had arrived for some reason, but Butch destroyed that illusion.

"Berserk you bitch!" Butch shouted when he saw the PowerPunk Girls.

"What's the matter Wonder-boy?" Brute asked. "Did you think we would forget about you?"

"So you're Berserk… umm Butch why did she call me lover?" Brick asked is a slightly worried tone of voice.

"Just a nick name dude don't worry, there is no way in hell you would ever like that bitch." Butch said clenching his teeth.

"Dear me did Jomo not teach you that it is rude to se such language when ladies are present?" Oppressor Plutonium said as his jetpack lowered him to the ground level.

"I should have known, the dogs are here so the master must not be far behind." Butch said.

"Brick I think you are starting to slip, really you are too predictable." The oppressor said. "Coming after the radar again, a pity I thought you might be more of a challenge for my girls. Destroy them."

Brat charged at Boomer trying to take his head off his shoulders with a swinging double punch. Boomer saw the attack and ducked as quickly as he could, the two fists just missing his head.

"Ha missed me Brat." Boomer said when he kicked the Punk right in the stomach. "I learned that one in "Death fighter 4" how did you like it?"

"You little weasel when I get my hands on you again…" Brat jumped back and fired a few optic blasts at Boomer only a few of which actually hit him. Boomer did his best to dodge the blasts and then tried to retaliate with a few hand beams of his own but Brat avoided them with ease.

Meanwhile Butch found him self face to face with Brute once more, this time they were on even terms.

"Well Wonder-boy you got away from me before but this time you will die by my hands. That's a promise." Brute said with an evil smile on her face.

"Don't make promises you can keep Brute." Butch quickly moved to his left and then instantly changed direction and went to the right turning himself into a green bolt of light that Brute could not keep up with. She tried to move fast enough to stop him but Butch was much faster then she was. Butch managed to get up a mile in the air and come crashing down on Brute before she had finished turning to the right. The attack was a mind-blowing kick to the face the drove Brute into the ground with a sickening crack. Brute was not as fast as Butch but she was stronger then he was and he knew it. Butch dashed away from the hole Brute had made just before a blast of killer green light shot out. Brute flew out of the hole and attacked Butch with everything she had.

While Butch was avoiding Brute's attacks Brick was in a confrontation with Berserk.

"Lover I am going to kill you all over again." Berserk said. "Then I am going to kill that blond idiot and finally I am going to kill that boy who just never knew when to give up."

"You will have to get past me first." Brick said holding his ground wanting Berserk to make the first move.

_Oh don't worry Brick my love I will get past you, as soon as that bastard Plutonium is ready you will be nothing compared to me._ Berserk thought while she continued her stare down with Brick. She wanted him to make the first move but it looked like she would have to do it. If Brick caught sight of the oppressor then all would be lost, so this time Berserk attacked first. She flew up into the air and sent down a barrage of energy beams aimed for Brick.

"So that's your way…" Brick said to himself as he rolled over to one side to make sure he would not be hit by the attack. It looked like Berserk favoured aerial attacks at long range, that suited Brick just fine. The Red RowdyRuff Boy dashed across the ground and then jumped up to get in as close to Berserk as he could. When they were looking at each other eye to eye Brick hit her with a head butt so hard even his head was ringing after it.

"Stupid girl let him get to close to her…" The Oppressor muttered to himself while he readied his attack. His daughters were doing a grand job of keeping the RowdyRuff boys busy while he did the real work. He looked up briefly when Brat was hit by Boomer's sonic clap attack and just sighed at her uselessness. It was the work of seconds to get ready really, but he never turned down the chance to see people suffer… even if it was his own daughters suffering.

"Girls I am ready, back away while I aim at these fools." Plutonium said into the small microphone built into his attack suit. He then put all his attention on the small monitor in front of him which showed the whole of the radar base.

Brick was surprised when Berserk suddenly broke away from him and flew to regroup with her sisters. This seemed to strange to Brick, he decided the best thing was to regroup with his brothers and try to figure out what they were planning.

"What gives, I was kicking Brat's butt then she ran away." Boomer said when the three of them had gathered on the ground again.

"Butch have you ever known them to act like this in a fight?" Brick asked.

"No way dude, when ever we had a fight they would not quit until they were nearly dead." Butch said. "And we never quit before you even ask it Brick."

"Would never dream of asking that Butch." Brick said. "But that still leaves the question of what the hell those girls are up to."

* * *

"Soon as the weapon hits them you two stay where you are, I am going to kill those three boys myself and with my bare hands!" Berserk said, a mad glint in her eyes told her sisters she meant exactly what she said.

_If Berserk has her way then Wonder-boy will die by her hands and not mine! _Brute thought. _I was promised Butch, she got Brick and Brat killed Boomer so it's my right to kill Butch. If that beam hits him then Berserk will kill him, I can't let her have him I must destroy Butch now!_

Brute put out her hands and gathered up the energy for her strongest possible attack, one she thought would send Butch to oblivion just before his brothers went and joined him. Brute fired the ball of green pulsing energy just before oppressor Plutonium fired his large cannon like weapon on the three boys. Brute's ball hit Butch dead on sending him flying back just before the rings of energy fired by the oppressor hit the boys.

"What is this?" Brick asked when the humming rings hit him and Boomer leaving them suddenly so weak they could not even stand any longer. They both collapsed to the floor and could only lay there.

"Brute will pay for that…" Butch had managed to make a block in time so the attack had not hurt him too badly; it had ironically saved him from the oppressor.

"Brute you foolish girl you knocked Butch out of the way of my Antidote XY cannon!" Plutonium shouted at Brute. "I only took the powers of the other two boys because of you."

"Butch listen to me." Brick said as loudly as he could. "Run away, get back to the base and keep alive. That's an order Butch."

Butch looked at Brick with unbelieving eyes; it was like the past had come back once more to haunt him. Brick and Boomer lying there powerless, the PowerPunk's ready to kill them and him left alone. He was going to let history repeat itself one more time, was this some kind of punishment for him? Was he destined to forever watch his brothers die the same way? He had spent many nights going over the events that lead to his brother's deaths, thinking of what he should have done. This was his chance to make it right, to undo the greatest mistake of his life and nothing was going to stop him.

"Sorry Brick but not this time!" Butch did not run for his life but speared himself right at the Oppressor who was trying to fire the Antidote XY cannon at him.

"Well look who grew a spine, this should be fun!" Brat swerved to meet Butch head on and attacked him.

"No you don't he's mine!" Brute yelled as she dived into to attack Butch.

Berserk said nothing as she went into to join her sisters as the three of them started to pound Butch to death. The Green RowdyRuff Boy put up more of a fight then he had ever done before. The Punk's were surprised by just how vicious he was, like a caged tiger fighting for its life. But even this was not enough as Butch was no match for the three girls together. Every second that past Butch lost more of his energy as he was hit from every angle.

Butch was giving everything he had but it still was not enough, and he knew that as soon as he died Brick and Boomer would die as well and with them, all hope. Butch screamed out as he begged the heavens for more power, the power to destroy the PowerPunk Girls once and for all. _I need more power! _Butch thought as he felt himself flagging. _This can not be the way it's meant to end, not for me and not for them. Brick and Boomer my old brothers I need strength. I need the strength to get revenge for you; I need the strength to redeem myself. Please give me the power I need to win this fight!_

It was like a floodgate opened up inside of him and a raging torrent of pure power washed right through him.

"What on earth?" Berserk asked when it looked like Butch had just caught fire, but not just a regular fire but a bright green one. The three Punk's backed away feeling afraid for one of the first times in their lives. Butch was screaming like a monster as he seemed to actually grow bigger. His body changed as he grew fingers, his face became more like a normal persons. Butch's eyes glowed bright green then seemed to become one with the fire burning around his body. His hair spiked up and turned as emerald as his eyes. A green tribal like tattoo seemed to etch across the whole of his body and then it was over.

"Butch?" Brick said when he made the huge effort to lift his head up and see what was going on.

"This lame trick won't save you or your brothers Butch." Brat said as she tried to punch him in the face, her fist did hit but it was like trying to punch a planet out of orbit. Butch did not move and pain shot through Brat's hand and arm as some of the bones shattered,

"You have no chance against me." Butch looked at the three Punks in turn. "I am your end, your omega… prepare for oblivion!" Butch moved so quickly it took a few seconds for his image to actually catch up with him. The girls were all hit by Butch before they could even think. They were all doubled up holding their guts in pain and coughing like hundred year old smokers. Butch then looked at the oppressor who was watching into total awe of Butch. Butch's eyes flashed brightly for a moment and then the Antidote XY cannon exploded into a billion particles.

"Girls we must retreat!" The oppressor fired his rockets and flew as fast as he could to escape the wrath of Butch. The Punks obeyed him without even thinking as they flew for their lives as well. Butch could have destroyed them, chased after them and ended them all. But he had other concerns, and he liked to see them run from him for a change

Butch looked at the radar dish and instantly it exploded like the Antidote XY gun. With that destroyed he had only one more task to do. Butch flew down to his brothers who were still too weak to do anything. He picked them both up and then seemed to vanish with them.

* * *

Brick woke up on a medical bed, and for a moment thought he had gone back in time and was about to be told about his whole life by professor Utonium. But this was not the PowerPuff Girls home, it was the medical bay of the base and Butch was not dead but very much alive.

"Hey dude glad you're awake, thought I hadn't given you enough chemical XY." Butch was now looking like his regular self. "Boomer talked me though the whole thing while he was awake but still I was worried I messed it up."

"Butch what happened?" Brick asked as he sat up, he was feeling a little weak still but that was already passing.

"I brought you back here after the fight and gave you some chemical XY to restore your powers." Butch said.

"That's not what I meant Butch." Brick jumped off the table and stretched his arms a bit. "What happened to you… and why are you not glowing anymore?"

"Oh that." Butch said. "Well I don't know, it was like I was suddenly given a tremendous power and it made me some kind of super Ruff. It lasted about ten minutes and then it just seemed to vanish; I can still feel it inside of me… if I wanted I could use it again. I got to tell you Brick, when I was powered up like that I felt like I could do anything I wanted to do. It was amazing."

"Well whatever it was it kicked ass!" Boomer walked into the medical room chewing on a ration bar, neither Brick or Butch could understand why but Boomer actually liked the disgusting things.

"Yeah Butch you really did kick ass back there when you transformed." Brick agreed.

"Well now the radar is out and Butch can become a Super Ruff at anytime he likes I think the odds are defiantly in our favour." Boomer said. "So what better why to celebrate then an all night gaming marathon?" All Boomer got was a strange look from both Brick and Butch. "What?"

END

Zero- thanks for reading.


End file.
